


Magical Christmas

by GiminiaWow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiminiaWow/pseuds/GiminiaWow
Summary: For Hermione's Haven Holiday Hideaway event 2017Prompt.Pairing: Hermione/DamonLocation: The AlpsWord Prompt: Tree starsIn recent years, Hermione Granger spends her holiday's with an unusual companion. Deciding it was time to stop planning, she decides to start living.





	Magical Christmas

 

“Come on; it’ll be fun!”

 

“It’s cold out there, how will it be fun?”

 

Hermione Granger stepped into her lover’s arms and wrapped her chilled fingers underneath the soft Italian leather. The heat that radiated off his jacket made a tingle run down her back, or it could have been the feel of his taut muscles stretched under her fingers. 

 

“Is this fun,” She asked, in a teasing voice as she caressed his skin through his expensive tee shirt. She laughed at how much he would spend to look so casual.

 

He hissed and gave a tight smile as she laughed at his discomfort, “No, now keep your cold hands to yourself, woman.”

 

Hermione laughed once again and went to grab his hand, “You picked the place for our holiday. I would have been fine holed up in my flat in London. You said you wanted to go to the Alps.”

 

“Yes well, I meant to a cabin in the Alps where we could sit naked in a hot tub. Watching the snow fall and not another soul for miles,” The raven haired man said with a smirk as his girl dragged him from tree to tree in the lot, “I only get to see you for twice a year, Miss Granger. I prefer those times be naked.”

 

Hermione felt her face flush with colour, not use his honest words, even after all this time. When she had met Damon Salvatore three years ago, she had not expected to fall for his charm. Hermione was the owner of a highly successful apothecary and was looking into the healing properties of vampire blood when she had met Damon while on the search for his good brother, Stefan Salvatore. She had travelled to Mystic Falls, Virginia only to hear about Stefan’s disappearance with his girlfriend… Alana? Elenore? Whatever.

 

That was about the time that her longtime fiance had decided that he was not cut out for marriage and called off their wedding. He had sent her a letter via magical transport that he was not ready to marry and she could keep the ring. That night she spent drinking at the local pub, well… it wasn’t a pub, more a restaurant, but she found herself drinking with Damon.

 

Three hours and countless drinks later, she found herself in his bed. For the next two and a half years, they would spend a few days in each other’s company during summer and winter holidays engaging in adult entertainment. Hermione reasoned that with the business, she couldn’t spend more than that away from her shop.

 

“Damon, it’ll be fun! I’ve never cut down my tree before,” Peppering his chin with kisses, her arms wrapped around his waist.

 

Damon rolled his eyes and smiled down at the curly-haired woman, “Fine, let’s go cut down a tree. But I expect an hour in the hot tub for my achy muscles after the work I’ll be doing.” He said, mischief in his eyes.

 

“I’ll rub you down; I found a book of massage techniques that I can use,” Her brown eyes sparkled as she tried to remember if she had packed the book in her extendable bag.

 

The blue-eyed man laughed, “No, no books. If I let you take a book out of that bag, I won’t see you again for the next two weeks. I have plans that don’t involve forty books built around you. It’s Christmas, a time to relax.”

 

“Reading relaxes me,” She argued, a smile on her lips. 

 

Damon kissed the petite witch, enjoying the warmth of her lips, “You’re ridiculous, let’s go find your tree.”

 

Hermione cheered in an unusual burst of excitement, jumping and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him more aggressively than before. She could feel his smile on her mouth, his arms around her waist, cradling her back. She pulled away after a moment and smiled brightly, “You won’t regret it!”

 

**DS/HG DS/HG DS/HG**

 

“What about this?”

 

“No, that doesn’t match!”

 

“Why does it have to match?”

 

“Because I want it to,” She said as she walked past a display in the village shop. The couple spent the morning cutting down their little tree. After a bit of lunch, they were now shopping for ornaments.

 

Damon watched the petite woman with a childlike look in her eye. He knew about her past, being a vampire, he knew about witches. He had run across wand wielders in the past, but not often. American witches, especially in the South, were more attuned to nature magic and relied on nature and chanting, like the Bennett family. 

 

“Hermione, can’t you just,” Damon swished his finger, “and be done with it?”

 

“No, that’s cheating,” She scolded, a look of disdain on her face. Damon laughed and was pulled along the aisle.

 

“What are you even looking for?”

 

“I don’t know, but I’ll know when I see it,” She said confidently. She glanced at all the different ornaments and found a few she liked. Walking around, she saw a few crystal tree stars and snowflakes.

 

**DS/HG DS/HG DS/HG**

 

“Babe, come on.”

 

“It’s cheating Damon,” Hermione chuckled as he was stretched over the chair, reaching for an ornament.

 

“I could fall and break my neck.”

 

Hermione snorted, “You’d be fine after an hour or so.”

 

“Heartless babe. What if I fell into one of these branches?”

 

“Death by Christmas tree, what a way to go.”

 

Damon chuckled, he hadn’t felt this light since the summer. Hermione handed him another ornament. He grinned, cheekily at his little witch, “Hermione, we’d be done in like three seconds if you did it.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, “We could be done in three seconds if you used your speed as well, but you don’t see me asking you to do that. Some things,” She said, holding up another ornament, “Something is just better without the supernatural. We aren’t cheating just to finish decorating the tree.”

 

Damon huffed and grinned down from his makeshift ladder, “Fine, no magic, but I don’t remember you saying no when I was making you cu…” A pillow went flying at his head. He had been expecting it What he wasn’t expecting was the added magic. He fell off the chair and landed on his back. 

 

Hermione shrieked and ran over, sitting on her legs, she leaned over his prone body and said, “Damon! Are you okay? I thought you would have caught it. Your vampire reflexes must be ageing.  A little slow on the uptake.”

 

“I thought you said no magic,” Damon teased, shaking his head slightly. The fall had made his head tingle.

 

Hermione chuckled and kissed him softly, “I may have fibbed slightly,” Hermione brandished her wand and Damon looked passed her as ornaments began to hang themselves on their tree. He grinned at his girl and watched her place the trinkets exactly where she wanted them.

 

**DS/HG DS/HG DS/HG**

 

“It’s beautiful,” Hermione said, she sat at the base of the tree, leaning against Damon’s shoulder. He kissed her temple, and she hummed in contentment.

 

“You’re beautiful,” He whispered, his blue eyes taking in the woman next to him. Hermione’s cheeks flushed with colour. Turning towards Damon, Hermione smiled brightly.

 

If you had asked her three years ago if she would spend her holidays with an American vampire, she would have laughed. She had a plan, none of it included a one, Damon Salvatore. She had planned on marrying her wizard and living comfortably in London. 

 

That was her plan; now she planned to enjoy her life. She wasn’t sure if Damon was meant to be more than just her holiday spouse, but she was sure going to enjoy it while it lasted.

 

Leaning in, she ghosted her finger down the side of his face, licking her lips. Yes, she would enjoy her Christmas with this man.

 

“Happy Christmas Mr Salvatore.” She said, her voice low and filled with lust.

 

Damon sent her his trademark smirk, “Not yet, but it will be,” he said as he pulled her close and kissed her. 

 

The snow fell outside their window as clothes were shed. Yes, it was beginning to look like a magical Christmas.

  
  
  



End file.
